verdad liquida
by mina-sama12
Summary: yuuki esta profundamente enamorada de Zero, pero este no corresponde sus sentimientos asi que esta hace lo imposible para ganarse el amor del alvino. ¿que sucederá cuando encuentre un frasco misteriosa? ¿lograra su cometido?


Verdad liquida

La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente una escena que reflejaba lujuria, pasión, deseo pero sobre todo, amor. Un amor tan puro y único que es casi imposible de creer.

Un joven peliplata de piel blanca y hermosos ojos amatista se aferraba a la ancha espalda de un castaño de piel trigueña y profundos ojos borgoña, este envestía con fuerza y rapidez al ojiamatista que no podía dejar de gemir.

-K-Kana ahh me ngh no puedo más- decía entrecortado el menor.

-Ya casi ah Zero

El mayor tomo las caderas del albino y comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda y soltara un grito lleno de placer, el castaño sonrió complacido y continuo dando precisas y profundas envestidas gozando de los sonidos y caras del menor, poco después el albino se estremeció y grito el nombre de su amante mientras llegaba al clímax. El castaño sintió como el menor apretaba su miembro en su interior sin poder aguantar más se corrió dentro su hermoso amante.

-Te amo Zero- murmuro agotado el mayor cayendo suavemente sobre el menor.

-Yo…Yo tammfhbgiwih- murmuro mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada.

Kaname sonrió y tomo a Zero por la cintura para pegarlo a su pecho besando suavemente su cabellera plateada.

-Zero, ¿recuerdas cómo es que terminamos así?- pregunto divertido el mayor

-Cállate-se acurruco en el pecho de su amante para ocultar su sonrojo.

-jajajaja Zero eres muy tierno.

-No soy tierno- hizo un puchero y golpeo suavemente el pecho de su pareja.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato escuchando el rítmico y acompasado latir de sus corazones, disfrutando del aroma del otro pero sobre todo sintiendo el amor infinito que se profesaban mutuamente, el tiempo pasaba y como si fuera un sueño comenzaron a recordar esa loca pero hermosa semana

Una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolate y piel trigueña caminaba por los pasillos de la academia Cross pensando en cómo podría enamorar a cierto cazador de cabellos plateados.

Ya había intentado todo cocinar, comprarle regalos, hacer sus tareas e incluso intento seducirlo… pero nada, nada había funcionado y la chica ya estaba desesperada, desde ya varios años se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por su hermano adoptivo, algo más que amor de hermanos o amistad, por lo que tomo la decisión de enamorar al alvino.

Al principio pensó que sería fácil ya que, según ella, el mayor sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se insinuó por primera vez y el chico pareció no darse cuenta incluso podría decirse que ni siquiera la escucho.

Después de este primer intento fallido la menor se esforzó por conseguir la atención y aprecio del cazador, pero este la ignorada y trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ella, así pasaron los años y la joven ya no sabía que más hacer.

-CUIDADOOOOO- se escuchó un grito que interrumpió sus pensamientos

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con el director de la academia que cargaba una pila de libros enorme y sobre ella algunos frascos con contenido desconocido, el hombre paso junto a ella sin decir nada solo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

La menor lo miro con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su cien y se dispuso a continuar con su camino, pero un pequeño frasco de color rosa llamo su atención, se acercó cautelosamente y tomo el frasco, lo miro un momento y sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de esperanza.

El frasco decía " vrai liquide" que según ella significaba amor líquido, la menor sonrió complacida y camino regreso a casa pensando en cómo es que le daría la pasión de amor al albino.

Llego a casa, fue directo a la cocina y puso agua para preparar el te y así poder darle a su amado el contenido del frasco, mientras el agua se calentaba ella se puso a pensar en cómo es que el mayor le declararía su amor ¿se arrodillaría frente a ella? ¿La besaría? ¿Qué le diría?

No podía evitar pensar en cientos de escenarios, cientos de frases y cientos de besos entre ella y el cazador, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus cavilaciones, dirigió su vista hacia ella, ahí estaba el hermoso cazador de cabellos plateados que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Ehh, Yuuki ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto dudoso

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… estas muy roja y… creo que estas babeando- señalo u hilo de saliva que salía de los labios de la castaña.

-¿Eh?-rápidamente se limpió la boca con la manga de su uniforme y sonrió- dime Zero ¿quieres tomar él te conmigo?

- ¿Tomar él te? Mmmm no lo sé.

-Vamos Zero, solo esta vez ¿sí?- rogo con ojos de cordero degollado

-Mmm está bien pero date prisa.

-si- dijo sonriente- ve a la sala, ahora voy.

El albino no dijo nada y se retiró, se sentó en un sillón y suspiro pesadamente, últimamente ya no puede ocultar sus sentimientos como él quisiera, cada que está cerca de ese odioso pura sangre de cabellos castaños, no podía evitar desear tirársele encima y besar esos carnosos y suaves labios.

Desde hacía algún tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no odiaba al castaño, sino que era todo lo contario, se había enamorado de él, de sus hermosos ojos borgoña, de su tersa piel, de su sedoso cabello chocolate, de sus labios, de su vos, de sus escasas sonrisas, todo de él lo había enamorado.

El cazador se estaba volviendo loco por ese loco y desquiciado amor que sentía por el rey vampiro, pero de algo estaba seguro él nunca se declararía aunque u vida dependiera de ello.

-Ya está Zero-la vos de la castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Ah sí claro- dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

La castaña dejo una charola con una tetera y dos tasas de porcelana, además en un pequeño platito había galletitas de chocolate y panecillos, la menor tomo una taza y se pasó a Zero, él la recibió con cuidado y dio un pequeño sorbo, en ese momento el cazador se sintió raro como una necesidad de ser sincero en todo, sin importar que sea.

Yuuki lo mira complacida en pocos minutos el albino se le declararía y ella sería la mujer más feliz de mundo mundial, tomo su tasa y comenzó a beber su te, pasaron nos minutos y el mayor se mostraba pensativo sin mostrar indicios de querer hablar, así que la castaña se armó de valor y dijo…

-Zero ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme?

-si, yo… emmm este te esta delicioso ¿de dónde lo sacase?- pregunto entusiasmado con un brillo inusual es sus ojos amatista.

-¿eh? Pues es el de siempre, jejejeje- se rio un poco nerviosa y se rasco la cabeza- pero ¿no tienes nada más que decir?

-¿algo más? ¿Cómo qué?- la miro un poco extrañado.

-Pues no sé cómo… una… confesión- murmuro sonrojada.

-si, tienes razón, hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo pero no he podido.

-dime ahora- animo la menor entusiasmada.

- pues veras, yo queria decirte que…

- ¿Si?

-que tú..

- aja- dijo aún más entusiasmada y con las mejillas rojas.

-tu uniforme te hace ver gorda- dijo al fin

- ¿QUEEE?- grito alterada

De la nada todas las ilusiones se vinieron abajo, su mundo rosa en el que el mayor le clareaba su amor y Vivian felices para siempre se desplomo.

-Lo ciento pero es la verdad, te lo trate de decir hace tiempo pero… no pude.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes pero no hay nada más que quieras decirme-respondió un poco más calmada.

-emmm- puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba- no, creo que no

-¿seguro? ¿No hay un secreto que me quieras contar?- Instigo.

- Pues hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie- susurro sonrojado.

-Dime que es- la castaña recupero sus esperanzas en ese momento

-pues veras, hay alguien que me gusta

- ¿de verdad? y ¿quién es?- presiono

-No te lo diré- dijo frunciendo el seño

-ok pero ¿no crees que se lo debas decir a esa persona?

-tal vez- susurro pensativo y sonrojado.

-pues si, tienes que ser valiente- animo la menor.

-tienes razón, se lo diré- dijo decidido, se levantó del sillón y camino a la puerta.

-espera, Zero ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto extrañada

-Pues con esa persona- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El cazador salió corriendo rumbo a la residencia de la luna, dejando a una castaña con el corazón roto y el autoestima por los suelos.

En la residencia de la luna se encontraba un bello castaño de ojos borgoña y piel tostada, este se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero en cada descuido su mente volaba y se concentraba en una sola persona, una persona de sedosos cabellos plateados, de hermosos ojos amatista, de inmaculada piel blanca y de belleza incomparable.

El castaño esta total y profundamente enamorado del cazador Kiryu, siempre lo estuvo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, se sintió fascinado por esa belleza extraordinaria, nunca en su larga vida inmortal había visto un ser tan hermoso y puro como lo era Zero.

Muchas veces trato de acercarse al menor pero este siempre lo alejaba y levantaba una abarrera imposible de penetrar entre ellos, por lo cual el vampiro decidió dejar de insistir y darle tiempo al cazador para al final ser la presa.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un sonrojado y exhausto cazador, el cual entro en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y se acerca paso seguro hacia donde estaba el mayor, se paró frente a él lo miro a los ojos y grito…

-Kaname, estoy enamorado de ti, por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-no me hagas repetirlo, si no lo escuchaste me largo- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

Se sentía estúpido, cómo es posible que creyera que alguien como Kuran Kaname se fijaría en el, en un miserable Nivel E que lo único que hacía era traer problemas, sintió como unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas, las limpio de inmediato, estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura.

-¿A donde crees que vas Zero? – pregunto en su oído causando un escalofrío en el menor.

- pues a mi habitación genio- respondió hostil como siempre

-¿crees que te dejare ir después de confesarte?- susurro contra su cuello

-que quieres decir

- que no te dejare ir hasta que seas mío

Lentamente giro al albino, suavemente acerco sus manos a las mejillas del menor y las acaricio con ternura, sus ojos se conectaron de un momento a otro y todo a su alrededor desapareció por ese instante, en sus miradas se reflejaba amor, ternura, deseo y lujuria todo eso en una sola miraba que derretía sus corazones.

Perdidos en la profundidad de sus miradas, sin saber nada a de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, fueron acercando sus labios hasta toparse con los contrarios, al principio fue un rose tímido y temeroso, los labios del castaño comenzaron a tomar confianza y poco a poco comenzó a dar pequeños y tiernos besos sobre los labios de su compañero ganándose lentamente su confianza.

Zero disfrutaba de los suaves labios de su compañero, una sensación cálida lo envergaba por completo, sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar de felicidad, el castaño, el engreído, egocéntrico, altanero y ególatra vampiro sangre pura, le correspondía.

Las manos del castaño bajaron hacia las caderas del cazador, sus finas manos recorrían de forma placentera y suave el redondo y firme trasero de su presa, sacando le unos cuantos gemidos de los deliciosos labios del menor.

El albino cada vez se perdía más en ese abismo de placer y pación, pero un dedo travieso deslizados entre sus nalgas lo regreso de golpe a la realidad, asedio que se separara abruptamente del castaño asiéndolo caer al suelo.

-Zero… ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que lo disfrutabas- dio un poco molesto el Pura sangre.

-Lo… Lo siento Kaname… no me siento listo… perdón…- e disculpo muy sonrojado el cazador.

Por su parte el vampiro se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, ya que el menor estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, apartaba la vista apenado una malvadas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos amatista, lentamente se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el joven que le robo el corazón desde que lo vio por primera vez, al llegar frente a él lo tomo entre sus brazos de forma cálida y reconfortante, haciendo que el cazador se sobresaltara y lo mirara confundido.

-Zero- susurro en su oído- Yo te amo y esperare lo que sea suficiente para poder ser uno contigo.

El cazador se encontraba en shock nunca e imagino que el mayor correspondiera sus sentimientos sino que incluso le dijo que lo amaba, con lentitud y un poco temeroso, correspondió el abraso y dejo que unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salieran de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo Kaname- susurro de forma baja tanto que el mayor apenas y lo escucho.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la habitación del pura sangre. Kaname y Zero comenzaron una relación en secreto, nadie sabía de lo suyo, solo Takuma Ichijo el mejor amigo del vampiro se dio cuenta de los escapes "Diurnos" de su amigo para encontrarse con el menor en lo más profundo del bosque, donde podían declarar su amor libremente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Oficina del directo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre de largo cabello rubio buscaba desesperado entre sus cosas un pequeño frasco, el cual según él podía ocasionar muchos problemas.

-¿Qué busca director?- se escuchó la voz de la hija adoptiva del hombre.

-No me digas director, dime PAPÁ- le reclamo el mayor.

-Etto…

Desde el día en el que probo la pasión de amor con Zero no había pasado nada entre el mayor y ella, al principio pensó que se sentía apenado por haberle dicho gorda, pero poco después se dio cuenta de que en realidad el cazador la evitaba a toda costa y no pasaba más tiempo del necesario con ella, además ya se había dado cuenta de las salidas nocturnas del mayor y como cada que regresaba, se encontraba nervioso, exaltado pero con un brillo inusual en su mirada.

-Hija dime ¿No has visto un frasco rosa? Es muy importante, si no lo encuentro Yagari me matara- le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo movimientos raros con sus brazos.

-¿frasco… rosa?- en ese omento recordó el objeto mencionado y lo que hizo con su contenido- emmm… y que es lo que contiene ese frasco.

-pues veras eso es un suero de la verdad, quien lo tome, dirá la verdad, sin importar nada, por eso es importante que lo encuentre- comenzó a correr de nuevo.

La castaña salió discretamente de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación, si le dio un suero de la verdad a Zero, eso significa que ese día Zero había corrido a declararse a esa persona. Y si esa persona le correspondió, es la razón por la que la evita.

Yuuki dio un portazo al entrar en la habitación y se tiro en la cama molesta, había perdido a Zero, y todo por una equivocación.

Pero… que tal si lo rechazo… Zero estaría triste y la razón por la que sale en las noches es porque no quiere que nadie lo escuche sufrir…. Si definitivamente tenía que ser eso, aun podía recuperar a Zero.

Se levantó con el ánimo renovado y busco entre su ropa un vestido que la hiciera ver linda y deseable para "su" cazador, se dio un baño rápido, para vestirse con un vestido negro, orto u un poco holgado, con un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y resaltaba su escaso busto, se maquillo de forma discreta, no quería parecer un payaso y que Zero se burlara de ella, finalmente se peinó con un moño simple y salió en busca de su amor platónico.

.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Kaname y Zero-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos amantes se encontraba en la habitación del castaño, Zero se saltó las ultimas clases para poder estar más tiempo con su amante, hace unos días había tomado la decisión de entregarse por completo a su amado Sangre pura, no había algo que deseara más que ser completamente del castaño en cero y alma… pero tenía miedo y las dudas lo carcomían, no sabía qué hacer.

¿y si hacia algo mal? ¿Si decepcionaba a su amante? ¿Si termina en un desastre? ¿Si… unos suaves labios en su cuello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Kaname lo abrasaba por la espalda y besaba su avente su cuello expuesto mientras sus manos acariciaban si cintura y de vez en cuando su trasero.

-Ah Ka…Kaname ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sonrojado.

Por su parte el sangre por ya no podía controlarse, se moría de ganas de reclamar el hermoso cuerpo de su mane, pero no quería forzarlo, no quería que terminara odiándolo y mucho menos lastimarlo, el deseaba que la primera vez de su amado fuera especial, que sitiera todo el amor que le profesa.

-Nada…es solo que te noto un poco distraído ¿pasa algo?- pregunto seductor.

El menor se liberó del agarre del mayor y se volteo para poder verlo a la cara, a uno una de las suaves y pálidas mejillas de su pareja en su mano y la acaricio con una ternura y amor infinitos.

-No sucede nada… es solo que…- guardo silencio y desvió la mirada.

-Es solo que…- animo el mayor tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos.

-Es solo que he decidido entregarme a ti por completo- dijo en un susurro inaudible y con un sonrojo increíblemente tierno

-¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto sorprendido y enternecido por la escena.

-Claro que si. No jugaría con algo como eso- contesto un poco indignado por la pregunta, incluso se sintió ofendido.

-Zero me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- sí, claro.

El mayor se acercó a los labios de su amante y los tomó con cuidado entre los suyos, el beso era suave y tierno, transmitía todos los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, pronto la lujuria y el deseo comenzaron a inundar el beso y las mentes de los amantes.

El castaño tomo entre sus brazos al menor y se dirigió a la cama donde lo deposito con extremo cuidado, como si temiese romper el hermoso cuerpo de su amante, el mayor se colocó sobre el menor y comenzó a besa su cuello de forma hambrienta y dulce, el albino lanzaba suaves suspiros mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante. Se sentía increíble, nunca pensó que su cuello fuera una zona tan sensible que con el sutil toque de la lengua del contrario pudiera causar tanto placer.

Las ansiosas manos del vampiro comenzaron a recorrer con impaciencia el cuerpo del contrario, deslizándose entre sus ropas para poder tocar la suave piel de su uke, cada vez que los frios dedos del mayor tocaban su piel una agradable sensación recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que lanzara bajos gemidos que solo incitaban al mayor a continuar con su labor.

Saco las manos de entre las ropas del menor y las dirigió a los botones de la camisa para comenzar a desnudarlo, pronto la camisa el menor termino en el suelo y el castaño comenzó a acariciar el pálido pecho sin restricción alguna mientras besaba los carnosos labios de su amante.

Las manos del vampiro sangre pura se concentraron en los rozados pezones del cazador comenzando a estimularlos de forma lenta y tortuosa haciendo que menor soltara gemidos de frustración, el mayor ruo divertido, lentamente dirigió su boca a uno de los botones rusas, exhalo su cálido aliento sobre él y sin previo aviso lo devoro con hambre y pasión, al sentir la boca de su amante sobre su pezón Zero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa y llevar sus manos a las largos cabellos del mayor.

El cazador se sentía en las nubes, los dientes de su amante mordiendo la piel sensible de sus botones rozador era una sensación incomparable, sentir esas frías manos recorrer su cuerpo de forma descarada le dan sensaciones increíbles e imposibles de explicar.

Por su parte el sangre pura era la persona más feliz del mundo al poder degustar tan exquisito manjar, nunca había probado un cuerpo tan delicioso como lo era el de su amante. Dejo el pezón que estimulaba con su mano y lo bajo rozando suavemente rozando la piel del abdomen de su amante, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo contrario, llego a su destino y con maestría desabrocho el botón del pantalones de Zero, colando su mano para tomar el ya erecto miembro de su pareja, el cual se tensó y dejo salir un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, el vampiro sonrió complacido y comenzó a masajear el miembro de su amante, con la mano libre se deshizo de la ropa que restaba dejando a un cazador totalmente desnudo y hundido en el placer.

Abandono el pezón que estimulaba con su bosa y sin dejar de masajear el miembro ajeno exhalo su cálido aliento sobre este, ocasionando u fuerte gemido en el menor, lentamente paso su lengua por la punta del miembro de cuerpo baja suyo, comenzó a lamer la base sin dejar de masturbarlo y finalmente engullo por completo el pene de su amante, Zero se sentía desfallecer, la lengua de su amante sobre sus pezones era una experiencia inigualable, sentir el mismo órgano caliente y suave sobre su sensible miembro era algo mucho mejor.

-Ah Kana…me ya no puedo mass ah ngh- genia lleno de placer el menor.

El castaño siguió con la felación hasta sintió el cuerpo menor tensarse y estremecerse al soltar su semilla de forma brusca y escuchar un grito lleno de éxtasis, el menor se había corrido en su boca, tomo toso lo que pudo y lo que se le escapo lo dejo deslizarse por su rostro, se levantó y digo su rostro lleno de semen al de su amante dándole un apasionado beso el los labio.

-Sabes delicioso amor- susurro contra los labios ajenos al finalizar el beso.

-Ca… cállate- le reclamo jadeante.

-claro, ahora viene la mejor parte- dio con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

El mayor tomo lo que quedaba del semen de su pareja para unto en sus dedos, los dirigió a la entrada del alvino, acaricio de forma lenta y suave antes de introducir el primer dedo, el albino se tensó y grito de dolo por el intruso.

-Ka…na me saca…lo me… me duele-trato de decir.

-relájate, ya pasar- se inclinó y comenzó besarlo tiernamente.

Cuando sintió que su amante ya no estaba tan tenso comenzó ayer su dedo suavemente. Dando pequeñas envestidas haciendo que el menor gimiera nuevamente, un segundo dedo se unió con cuidado de no lastimarlo, los dedos se movían como tijeras dentro de él abriendo su esfínter deliciosamente,

Las gemidos no dejaban de salir de los dulces labios dl albino, el ultimo dedo se adentró en sus entrañas y el arqueo su espalda al sentir una punzada de dolor que fue rápidamente sustituida por un placer grande e indescriptible, al poco rato el castaño considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado así que saco sus dedo dejando una sensación de vacío en el otro haciéndola gemir en protesta.

-jeje tranquilo, ya viene lo mejor.

El mayor se posiciono entra las blancas piernas del ojiamatista y sin decir nada entro de una sola estocada, causando un fuerte dolor en el menor, el castaño se quedó quieto repartiendo besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo del menor, el cual temblaba ligeramente por el dolor, después de un rato, el menor dejo escapar un gemido mientras movía sus caderas, el mayor tomo sus caderas y comenzó a envestir con suavidad para no lastimarlo.

-ahh Kaname- gemia en su oído el menor.

El albino se sentía increíble, sentía al castaño dentro suyo, sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo era una experiencia increíble e inigualable, abrió más sus piernas para que el mayor llegara más profundo, quería sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser u dejarlo ahí por siempre.

-mph más Kaname dame más- gemía fuera de sí.

-como ordenes mi amor.

El castaño tomo las piernas del menor y las coloco sobre sus hombros para poder llegar más profundo y pode restar más raído de forma bestial mientras sentía como su pareja se india en el placer más puro de todos. Un poco más tarde cambiaron de posición ahora el menor estaba sentado sobre Kaname cabalgando de forma violenta sobre él

Zero deseaba todo de su amante, u olor, su cuerpo, su esencia su sangre, con ese ultimo pensamiento se inclinó sobre el mayor sin dejar de moverse y comensal a lamer de forma seductora esa parte tan sensible y deliciosa, sus colmillos se alargaron y rozaron la piel causando un estremecimiento en el otro.

-Kaname… quiero-susurro ansioso.

-hazlo amor, yo también lo deseo- respondió lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el cuello ajeno.

Sin perder más tiempo el peliplateado enterró sus colmillos en la tierna carne de su amante, sintiendo como el líquido vital resbalaba por su garganta haciendo que la sed y ek deseo lo consumieran, estaba tan perdido en el delicioso sabor de su amante que no se dio cuenta de cuando el mayor también lo mordió soltado un gemido lleno de placer al sentir la sangre de su amante.

Se separaron cuando se sintieron satisfechos y compartieron un beso sangriento, mezclando sus fluidos con un sabor uno que solo ellos conocerían.

Las envestidas continuaron hasta que Kaname toco un punto dentro de Zero que lo hizo ver estrellas y temblar como gelatina, el castaño sonrió complacido y comenzó a arremeter contra ese punto haciendo que el menor se derritiera de pasión y placer.

-AHHH KANA… KANAME YA NO PUEDO- gemia el menor

-Ya casi amor

Los gemidos inundaban el lugar, la pasión la lujuria y el amor o daban lugar a la razón, después de un rato ambos jóvenes se tensaron y liberaron un grito de éxtasis al terminar con su acto de amor puro.

El menor cayo rendido sobre su amante, con la respiración entrecortada, muy agotados se acercaron para compartir un tierno y dulce beso, nuevamente las traviesas manos de Kaname trasaron su camino por la espalda del menor.

-No Kaname estoy cansado- se quejó el alvino.

-una mas y ya- termino susurrando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. con yuuki-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña buscaba desesperada al cazador por toda la academia, ya había buscado en las caballerizas, los dormitorios, los salones e incluso en el bosque pero nada, el único lugar que le faltaba era la residencia de la luna, pero era casi imposible encontrarlo ahí, sin embargo era su única esperanza.

Se dirigió a la residencia y al llegar se encontró con Takuma Ichijo, el cual la miro asustado y preocupado, él sabía lo que la castaña sentía por Zero y también sabia o en esos momentos estaba pasando en la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-Takuma-sempai buenas noches- saludo animada la menor.

-Hola yuuki buenas noches ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Zero ¿No lo ha visto por aquí?

-lo vi hace un tiempo en el patio de los dormitorios del sol…-Un rubio de ojos azules interrumpió de repente al vampiro de ojos verdes.

-Takuma, el cazador aun esta con Kaname sama en su habitacguysfgudh….-el vicepresidente de la clase le tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo y se lo llevo arrastrando.

-Lo ciento Yuuki-chan pero me tengo que ir- y salió disparado arrastrando al pobre vampiro rubio.

La castaña los miro con una gota resbalando por su cien pero raídamente se dirigió al cuarto de el pura sangre. ¿Qué hacía ero con él a esas horas?, se supone que se odiaban, será que se han hecho amigos, la menor sonrió entusiasmada ante la idea, las dos personas más importantes para ella por fin eran amigos, podían salir los tres una vez que recuperara a Zero siii. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió sin tocar ni pedir permiso después de todo que podrían estar haciendo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-con Kaname y Zero-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-K-Kana ahh me ngh no puedo más- decía entrecortado el menor.

-Ya casi ah Zero

El mayor tomo las caderas del albino y comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda y soltara un grito lleno de placer, el castaño sonrió complacido y continuo dando precisas y profundas envestidas gozando de los sonidos y caras del menor, poco después el albino se estremeció y grito el nombre de su amante mientras llegaba al clímax. El castaño sintió como el menor apretaba su miembro en su interior sin poder aguantar más se corrió de su hermoso amante.

-Te amo Zero- murmuro agotado el mayor cayendo suavemente sobre el menor.

-Yo…Yo tammfhbgiwih- murmuro mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada.

Kaname sonrió y tomo a Zero por la cintura para pegarlo a su pecho besando suavemente su cabellera plateada.

-Zero, ¿recuerdas cómo es que terminamos así?- pregunto divertido el mayor

-Cállate-se acurruco en el pecho de su amante para ocultar su sonrojo.

-jajajaja Zero eres muy tierno.

-No soy tierno- reclamo haciendo un puchero.

El mayor rio su avente y se inclinó para besar los labios de su amante pero durante el beso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña que los miraba con una cara imposible de describir, ero que pronto se transformó en una mueca llena de ira

-¿Pero qué mierda es esto?-grito furiosa al salir del shock

-YU-YUUKI PUEDO EXPLICARLO- el peliplata se levantó rápidamente dejando ver su desnudez.

La menor se sonrojo violentamente y cubrió el rostro con las manos para evitar ver la desnudez del alvino y tratar de ocultar su vergüenza, retrocedió unos pasos antes de gritar.

-NO TE ASERQUES- grito

-yuuki tranquila- dijo el pura sangre tratando de calmarla.

-cállate, tú me robaste el amor de mi vida- por primera vs la castaña miro con odio a Kura Kaname.

De un momento a otro la menor saco a Artemis, la agito en el aire y apunto al pura sangre, corrió hacia el pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo callo inconsciente al suelo, Zero corrió a los brazos de su amante tratando de tranquilizarse mientras el mencionada acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba que nada había pasado.

El director Cross entro en la habitación y vio el cuadro un poco triste, tomo a la castaña en brazos, se dirigió a la salida y antes de salir dijo.

-Cuida bien de él Kaname-kun- sonrió y salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.días después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese día la relación de Kaname y Zero se hizo oficial, aunque muchos ya lo sospechaban, Zero se haya cambiado al turno de la noche para poder estar más tiempo con su amado vampiro, el cual no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle cosas pervertidas a su amante.

Yuuki al principio trato de separarlos pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, ellos dos se querían mas que la propia vida, así que al final lo acepto, no podía mirarlos salir tomados de la mano durante el cambio de turno, pero almenas ya no quería matar al pura sangre.

Es gracioso como un error puede cambiar tu vida.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siiiiiii por fin termine, estuve dos semanas tratando de escribir el lemon jejeje espero les guste y me dejen un review.

Es el primer fanfic de vampire knight que escribo y bueno espero que sea bueno, y les guste.

Además el más largo que he escrito, me siento orgullosa.


End file.
